Prime Baby Blue
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [KaiRei] Rei is seven months pregnant with Kai's child, and only one thing is standing in their way, painting the baby's room. Since Kai is so busy with work, what is Rei suppose to do! Oh, yeah! Paint the room himself! Better summary inside! ENJOY!


_**Prime Baby Blue**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hello! I am back to give everyone a new Beyblade Fic! I am very excited about this one! I really am! Now, I just want everyone to know my boring rules, and junk, then onto the story! Please, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, or the song: "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada! Man that is a very beautiful song! (Punches air)

**Pairing:** Kai Hiwatari/ Rei Kon … MY FAVORITE BEYBLADE COUPLE! Oh yeah!

**Warnings:** BL (Boy Love) kiss scenes, a pregnant MALE and a Ton of drabble from me! P.S: Yes, that's it! If you have any problems with this fic, click the back button and DO NOT DARE FLAME ME! I will pout the rest of my life if you do! Just kidding, but heed my WARNING!

**Summary: **Rei Kon. Seven months pregnant. Lover: Kai Hiwatari. Only one problem is in their way: the two of them have to paint the baby's room. Sadly Kai has not been given anytime to paint, and having Rei do it, is out of the question –to Kai at least- so what is a Neko-jin to do? Of course, go behind your lover's back and paint the room yourself! … Shh, don't say anything about the summary… it's not as great as the link summary… (Sulks)

**Chinese Fairy: **Now remember, this has a pregnant MALE in the mix, if you have a problem, please leave and don't hurt my feelings… (Big puppy eyes) With these crappy powers vested in me… ON WITH THE FIC!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Prime Baby Blue**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Neko-jin. A being that is different than a human, in many ways, one way, is a male neko-jin being able to give birth, just like a female human. No one not even the Neko-jin elders and ancients could not explain what causes this. When Rei Kon found out the hard way that he was pregnant, he tried to hide it from everyone, but one day when Lee and the rest of the White Tigers were visiting, everything came tumbling down. As expected to Rei, Lee found out first and Mariah made a scene; causing the Bladebreakers to panic, immediately Lee –as expected- interrogated everyone in the house, and in the end found out that Kai was the father. Kai could've taken the news a little better, but what would you do if you found out that your lover was pregnant? So, he demanded the "truth" from Rei and Lee… Rei wound up in tears, so Lee and Kai got into a fist fight and after a few punches Lee was forcing Rei to return back to their village; but in the end Kai came to his senses and begged Rei to stay and stay with him. Once again Rei was in tears, but this time… he was in tears of joy! Seven months have gone by, everything needed for the baby was already bought, only one thing has not been done. The baby's room has not been painted…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Dearest, you know very well that the baby is coming in two months. We need to paint the room…" spoke Rei as he covered himself in the bed comforters. Kai turned off the bathroom light and walked to the bed. The bluenette smiled to his lover and got into bed with Rei. "I know, it's just that I have been really busy with work and all." Replied Kai as he hugged Rei close. "Kai, you know… I could paint the room-" The Hiwatari cut Rei off with quickness. "No! You are going to have a baby, which means no inhaling the toxic paints." Kai stated.

That's all she wrote. Rei was not allowed to paint. The neko-jin sadly nodded, and cuddled close to Kai, slowly falling victim to sleep.

Next morning, Rei woke up to find the room and the bed missing one thing: Kai. The neko-jin sighed sadly, yet he got out of bed. "Tala must've had an emergency at the office. Otherwise Kai would've stayed for breakfast…" murmured a now depressed Rei. The raven haired man walked over to his dresser and was about to get out his clothing, but a note on the dresser mirror stopped him in his tracks, it read:

"Dear kitten, I am sorry that I left early, Tala had a problem at work, and he needed my help. Don't worry though; I will be home early today. Love Kai…" Rei sighed again. "I knew it. If I didn't wear the wedding band, I would think that Kai was married to Tala…" He saddened at the thought.

It's true, for the past three months, Kai has been spending more time with Tala and Bryan than he did at home. It was only because of work, but… wasn't Kai supposed to be married to Rei? Also, weren't they supposed to be getting ready for the baby and not another contract at the office? Something snapped Rei out of his troubled trance. A small kick from the baby… Maybe it was mere luck, or fate; but the baby's kick reminded Rei that… Kai loves him.

The bluenette would do anything for him! Even kill. So why is he worrying about such nonsense? "Thank you, you really are helping me out…" Rei said to his enlarged belly. Another kick signaled a "your welcome" with that said, Rei finished getting ready with nothing but happiness on his mind.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

At the office Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov were working their butts off. A client showed up unannounced, and major problems were arising. "Kai, you should go home, you promised Rei that you would go home early." Spoke Tala as he pulled out some documents from a filing cabinet. Kai sadly shook his head. "I can't. I need to stay and finish with this client." Replied Kai as he started to walk out of the file room.

Tala shook his head, and pulled out his cell phone, and dials Rei's home number. Rei was sewing one of Kai's coats. The one with two big holes on the front. "He probably got mauled by a kitty." The neko-jin giggled at the thought. The raven haired man was about to continue sewing when the phone started to ring. He placed the coat and needle, and got up to answer the annoying machine. "Hello Rei Hiwatari speaking." He stated.

The other person laughed and replied, "I never get tired of hearing you say that, 'Rei Hiwatari' haha… anyway. How have you been Rei?" Rei smiled. "I'm doing well, Tala. Waiting for my husband to come home." The red head went silent. "Tala? Tala? Hello?" called Rei Tala snapped out of his reverie. "Look Rei, I'm sorry… Kai and I just got some client who is bitching at us. Were going to stay here for at least six to seven hours, just to sort out the problem."

Rei's body stiffened "Seven hours?" thought the neko-jin. Tala heard Rei's end click and then the dial tone. "God damn it Kai, you have to realize that you are not alone anymore! You have to see that you are hurting Rei along with yourself." cursed Tala, as he closed his cell phone. The red head walked out of the file room, to go meet up with Kai and the client.

Rei walked over to his seat where Kai's coat still needed his attention. The depressed neko-jin held the coat close and inhaled in Kai's scent. "Kai, I love you… I love you so much. Why can't you see that?" asked a now sobbing Rei. His crying went on for another ten minutes, until he calmed down. "Well, since Kai is going to be busy, I might as well go paint the room." Stated Rei as he gently patted his belly.

A small kick showed Rei that the baby wanted the room to be painted. So, Rei stood up and walked to the entrance of the house, and placed his autumn sweater and picked up his keys and walked out the door and to his car. He started the vehicle and drove off to the hardware store. As soon as Rei got to the store he stepped out. Dressed in an autumn dress with his sweater on, and his beautiful hair down, he was a wonderful sight.

In other words he was a very beautiful pregnant "woman" he didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to himself, did he? Rei walked into the store and made his way to the paint isle. Having no idea what to look for, he just browsed around, looking at the samples, wondering what color he should choose. Then he suddenly remembered something that Kai once said. "I wish to always see the sky and clouds during the day, and see the stars at night." A warm smile graced Rei's lips and he went up to the painter's desk and the person working the desk turned to help Rei.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. The neko-jin offered a smile, and replied, "I need a light blue, and white. Please." The worker smiled back and walked around the desk and over to where the pain samples were, after a few moments he brought back three blues and a simple white paint can.

The employee offered the three samples to Rei. A midnight blue, a baby blue, and a regular light blue. "I know you said a light blue, but these were all I could find." Spoke the man as he showed each one off. Rei was about to decline all of them when he finally thought about the pretty baby blue. The sky, and then the white would be the dainty clouds. Rei's smile grew and he stated, "I would like two cans of this blue," he pulled out the baby blue. The worker nodded and went off to mix the baby blue paint. Since the white was already made, he just placed the paint can of white into a machine to shake the paint.

Once the blue paint was done being mixed, the employee took out the white and began to shake the two blue can in the same machine. After a couple minutes, the three paint cans were offered to Rei. "That will be $46.65, ma'am." Stated the worker; Rei blushed, yet took out the money to pay for the paint. "Thank you and have a nice day miss." He gave the neko-jin the required change and with that said, Rei placed the cans into his cart and walked out of the store.

The raven haired man placed the paint into the car and drove off, his destination: home. "I'm really glad that we already have the pain equipment at home…" said Rei to himself as he parked in the driveway of their home and brought in the paint. He then brought the paint supplies into the baby's room. It was 4:45 PM when Rei started to pour the blue paint into the paint holder, and began painting the empty room. Rei and Kai had already covered the floor so it wouldn't get damaged, so all that was left was to paint and place the stars on…

Two hours went by until Rei was finished applying the first coat on. Making sure to get every spot and to definitely not miss any, he was done! When completed he cleaned up himself, and went to go do dinner shopping and to get the last thing for the baby's room.

Rei drove off to first get the last thing for the baby's room. Going into the store to get the said item, and paying with quickness, he was out of that store quickly. The neko-jin didn't like going into that store unless he was with Kai, Max, or Tyson; but it was a surprise so he had to endure. Once getting the stars for the room, he went off to get the food for dinner.

An hour later and Rei was home and he began to make dinner… By 8:43 PM dinner was made, and the room was almost done drying. He decided to pass time by making cookies and finish sewing up Kai's coat. Another hour and forty minutes, the paint was completely dry, so Rei poured the white paint out and started to draw the outlines of the clouds. When done the pregnant man started to paint in the clouds…

For the past few hours, Tala has pestered Kai into going home but Everytime he got Kai to think about home, the bluenette would ignore him or snap at him. For the last time Tala, I can't. I need to help out here!" snapped Kai as he slammed his hands on his desk. Tala remained indifferent, and replied. "What about Rei? He wants to see you, and you can't even think about anything else, except the stupid deal! GO HOME TO REI!" yelled Tala.

A knock at the office door made Kai and Tala realize that someone was there. They turned to see their client. "T-Toyama-san!" gasped Tala as he and Kai bowed in respect to their client. "Mr. Hiwatari, I was here for my stats, when I overheard Mr. Ivanov saying someone is waiting for you. Why aren't you with Rei?" questioned Toyama. Kai didn't answer for a moment, then slowly replied, "I-I want to be with him, but I need to finish this work-" Toyama shook his head and responded, "This is not important. What is important is going home and being with Rei." Toyama waved his hand airily.

"You can stop this work and go home. My wife and children always are wishing for me to be home. Don't make the same mistakes as me." Said the client. Kai thought about it for a second, and then smiled, "Sir, request to leave this account to Tala." The red head smiled and nodded. "Go." Said Toyama as he moved out of the doorway. That gave Kai the movement to run out of the office to the parking lot.

"Toyama-san. I heard you didn't have a family, did they…?" Tala questioned once Kai left; Toyama smiled and replied, "No I just wanted him to go follow his love." Tala looked at the paperwork on the desk and whispered, "I hope it's not too late…"

Kai ran out of his car as soon as he made it home, He bolted through the door and ran up the stairs. He was about to make a break for the baby's room, but something stopped him. Singing. The sound of someone singing was coming from the baby's room. Silently, Kai made his way to the room and took a peak inside. The bluenette saw Rei painting the clouds while singing his favorite song.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go. I want you in my life…" Rei continued to sing, and Kai leaned against the door frame; a smile on his lips. 'Rei, you are so brilliantly beautiful…' thought Kai. Rei was finished with the cloud he was painting and turned around to place the paint down, when he saw Kai. "K-Kai…?"

The Russian made his way over to Rei and said, "I missed you…" He paused about to say something else when he noticed something. "Hey, what did I say about you painting?" demanded Kai. Rei quickly kissed him. A very soft and gentle kiss; after a moment they pulled back. "I hate it when you do that…" said Kai with a smile. Rei offered a smile as well, and replied. "You know you love it…" Rei placed the paint on the floor and hugged Kai properly. "I'm so glad you are back home… I really wanted to have you here with me…"

Kai pulled back enough just to see Rei's face and kissed him. The bluenette nibbled on Rei's lip and Rei opened his mouth slightly, to let Kai's tongue explore his mouth. Tongues danced and hands roamed bodies. A few minutes passed then the two parted. "I love it when you kiss me…" whispered Rei. Kai smirked smugly and replied, "I do what I can, love."

The two of them rubbed their noses together. "I'm sorry… Sorry for making you wait all this time by yourself. I just wanted to make sure we had a future…" sighed Kai. "Kai, you have to realize something." Said Rei as he gently placed his hand on Kai's chest.

"Your future is your will. Also you can be or do whatever you want. Yes, I know you have to work, but don't over work…" Rei smiled gently at Kai as he told his husband this. Kai heard all of it. Yes, it had been different in the past, but now he could relax and enjoy life. Kai could morph his own future with Rei…

The two men finished the room together, by putting glow in the dark stars on random places on the wall. Also, time went by quickly. The baby was finally here. A wonderful boy. A healthy, strong, beautiful baby. "What shall we name him, Kai?" asked Rei as he watched Tala, Bryan, Max and Tyson playing with their son. "Kai smiled and replied. "His name is…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Owari (ende)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** AHH! I am done! It took me long enough, well… I am done and I hope you like it! Please read and review, and also excuse my errors! Thank you, I most of all hoped you enjoyed my story! Ja Ne!

P.S: I didn't want to name the child, because I couldn't think of any good name. All I thought of was the name from Princess Mononoke "Ashitaka" I love that name! Well, LATER!


End file.
